robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Velocirippa
Velocirippa was a competitor robot throughout four series of Robot Wars. It was based on a dinosaur's head, and its weapons varied. In Series 3-4, it had spikes as its weapon. In Series 5, this was changed to cutting discs at the front. Its unique body shape allowed it to automatically fall back onto its wheels if it were to be flipped sideways. After the old model was destroyed by Disc-O-Inferno, it was made into the team's new robot, Mighty Mouse, and a new design for Velocirippa was built for Extreme 2, a bulkier model with ramming spikes, and later a flipper for when it was entered in Series 7. Mighty Mouse and Velocirippa competed alongside each other in the Tag Team Terror, and entered Series 7 together. However, despite the long time competing, Velocirippa never won a battle. Statistically, it is one of the worst performing robots, losing all 5 of its battles, and only progressing through the first round of Robotic Soccer. The robot made from the original Velocirippa, Mighty Mouse, was much more successful as it even reached the heat final in the seventh wars. Despite this, Velocirippa was much more successful at live events. Most notably, it won a Tag Team Terror competition alongside Merlin in 2006. Velocirippa has since been retired and has been stripped of its innards to make the team's latest robot Meggamouse. Even the original Velocirippa (Mighty Mouse) retired in 2008 to make way for Meggamouse after an unfriendly confrontation with Terrorhurtz. Its name is a pun on Velociraptor, a dinosaur of the Dromaesaur family. Robot History Series 3 Velocirippa didn't qualify for the main competition but still competed in the Robotic Soccer Tournament that was running alongside the main competition. It started quickly in the qualifying match against Demolition Demon 2, using its superior speed and power to take control of the ball. A defensive blunder by Matilda left Velocirippa able to charge in and score the goal to qualify for the final. However, the final didn't go as smoothly as before, with Velocirippa zooming around trying to get the ball before the motors burned out, before it was turned over onto its side by Sergeant Bash. It was turned back over before the time ran out and although it started to move, Evil Weevil had won on the judges decision. Series 4 An unchanged Velocirippa returned for Series 4 and was placed in Heat B alongside newcomers Robochicken and the third seed Razer. All three robots charged at each other in the centre and Razer managed to pick up Robochicken and carry it over to Dead Metal. Velocirippa bumped into the back of Razer which immediately turned the World Champion's attention to Velocirippa, proceeding to pierce the top part of the shell and holding it over the flame pit. Velocirippa managed to get away but crashed into the arena wall, knocking it out. Extreme 1 Velocirippa took part in a Mayhem battle. It rammed Comengetorix and Disc-O-Inferno a few times, which didn't appear to affect either opponent. It was the struck by Disc-O-Inferno, whose disc tore one of its panels clean off. Velocirippa did not survive this assault, so it was counted out by Refbot. Disc-O-Inferno gave it one last blow and tore out some of its internals. It was flung by the floor flipper, and to its credit, its self-righting body rolled it back onto its wheels as it had been designed to do and hit the pit release button, activating the pit. Nevertheless, it was out of the running. This model of Velocirippa was subsequently retired and later transformed to create Mighty Mouse. Series 5 Velocirippa's Series 5 battle was aired before its confrontation with Disc-O-Inferno in Extreme 1, this explains how it was able to fight. Velocirippa tried to ram The Alien, but The Alien wedged underneath it, negating its attack. The Alien turned and smacked Velocirippa with its hammer. Velocirippa had stopped moving, so Refbot counted it out before Shunt pushed it into the pit. Extreme 2 The new Velocirippa fought its Robot Wars debut in a Tag Team partnership with its brother robot, Mighty Mouse, and the duo fought against Barbaric Response and Hydra in the first round. Velocirippa started by fighting Hydra, warding off hammer blows from Hydra but suddenly breaking down. It was counted out and eliminated, leaving Mighty Mouse alone. The pair lost the fight and were eliminated from the competition. Series 7 Velocirippa's Series 7 first round fight against Hard, T-Wrecks and Kat 3 was considered as one of the best battles of Series 7 by Jonathan Pearce. Velocirippa charged over Hard, before shunting it and T-Wrecks into the side wall. Velocirippa then charged up Kat 3's wedge, almost landing on its side. Velocirippa ran up Kat 3 again, with the orange machine missing another axe blow and getting its axe stuck in the floor flipper. It then attacked Hard, who flipped it up, with Velocirippa remaining on the flipper. Hard then charged into the side wall, flipping again, but failing to get Velocirippa out of the arena. Velocirippa broke away and fled, ramming Refbot in the process. Velocirippa rammed over Hard, only to have Kat 3's axe crash down on it, pinning it. More pushing and shoving ensued, and Velocirippa released the pit. Velocirippa appeared to have run itself down eventually, and Hard slid beneath it and pitted it. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 6 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Robotic Soccer Final *Series 4: Heat, Round 1 *Series 5: Heat, Round 1 *Series 6: Entered with Mighty Mouse *Series 7: Heat, Round 1 Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots from Nottinghamshire Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Cutting Discs